A door sill is part of a door frame that extends along the bottom of the door frame. It usually sits directly on the foundation of the floor.
Instead of a solid piece of wood block, recent developments offer door sill in the form of an assembly with moveable parts. This permits adjustment of height of the door sill to offer flexibility. It is also an attempt to mitigate the cost implication on production of door sill with tailored height. Sill parts can be manufactured by mass production and the height adjustment is made on site.
Door sill with height adjustment can be used with doors of any heights. The adjustable door sill closes off any gaps between the door sill and the bottom of the door, which as a result offers good isolation from the external environment. A problem with the currently available height adjustment door sill is that adjustment must be made with the door opened. Either exact measurement of the gap is taken before the sill is adjusted or it will require some guess work and several attempts before the adjustment is made perfect.
To enhance durability of the door sill, it is common to cover the sill with a threshold which can be made of wood or metal. Existing thresholds are mounted by screws to the door sill. Caulk is used to seal the area between the threshold against the weather. The removal of an old threshold can be tricky. Some thresholds have screws clearly visible but on others they are hidden under a rubber center which has to be pulled off to get at the screws. These screws have to be taken out for the old threshold to be pulled off using a pry bar if necessary to release it from under the jambs. The procedure is rather cumbersome and time consuming.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing a novel door sill assembly with adjustable height.